Carta
by DannyMichell08
Summary: "Estoy seguro que en este momento incluso me odias y que deserias no haberme conocido nunca... Pero creeme que cuando te hayas consolado (uno siempre termina por consolarse) te alegraras de haberme conocido". No yaoi. Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews


**LA CARTA:**

**Danny. Alex. Jenny y Maddy: ¡Hola amigos y amigas! ¿Que tal se encuentran?**

**Maddy: Aquí venimos con otra historia de Pandora Hearts.**

**Alex: Sabemos que seguro piensan que sólo escribimos fic de este anime, pero hay que aprovechar.**

**Danny: Puesto que el manga finaliza en diciembre TnT.**

**Jenny: Gran regalo navideño por parte de Jun-sama.**

**Danny. Alex y Maddy: Ni lo menciones TTnTT.**

**Jenny: Pero, ya basta de depresión, pasen con la historia.**

**Danny: Para ti es sencillo, tú no sufriste las muertes T.T.**

**Alex: Bueno, antes de empezar le daremos una pequeña advertencia...**

**Maddy: No leas este fic si: 1.- Amas a Elliot. 2.- Aún no aceptas lo que le pasó a Elliot o 3.- Si no sigues el manga.**

**Danny: Pasaremos con el disclaimer y luego con la historia.**

**Jenny: Pandora Hearts no es de nuestra propiedad, si lo fuera mis hermanos no sufririan por la muerte de los personaje o por la finalización del manga en diciembre, comienza Danny.**

**0o0o0o0**

Luego de que Vincent le hubiese dado la noticia de que era el contenedor de Glen Baskerville y que haya aceptado dicho título, Leo se encontraba en su habitación, más precisamente sentado en su cama tratando de comprender lo ocurrido.

Su amo y amigo Elliot Nightray había muerto de una de las peores formas y el recién se enteraba de que está relacionado con los Baskerville... Y todo eso había pasado en menos de una semana.

-Si no hubiese hecho eso... El... El estaría aquí ahora... Nada de esto habría ocurrido de no ser por mí- Se lamentaba el chico de cabello négro, con la cabeza baja -¡Todo esto es mi culpa!- Rompió en llanto levantando la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo divisando una hoja sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación.

Se seco las lágrimas con la muñeca y se dirigió al mueble para revisar esa hoja.

-¿Una carta?- Se pregunto así mismo.

El joven de cabello négro se dirigió hacia su cama para volverse a sentar y revisar la carta.

_De: Elliot Nightray._

_Para: Leo._

_Leo... He escrito está carta para disculparme, aunque estoy muy seguro que lo que hice no tiene perdón alguno..._

_Quiero que sepas que tú no has tenido culpa de nada de lo que pasó, así que te pido que no vallas a sentirte culpable por esto._

_Se que lo que hice va contra toda mi idea sobre el auto-sacrificio, pero era algo necesario, debía acabar con esa cadena a como diera lugar... No podía permitir que siguiesen ocurriendo asesinatos por su culpa._

_Comprendo que en este momento estás sintiendo un inmenso dolor, el cual crees que jamás se aliviara... Pero te aseguro que con el tiempo mi ausencia ya no te dolera tanto._

_Seguramente debes estar pensando que soy un idiota, un imbécil, un estúpido entre otras cosas... O que habría sido mejor el que hubieses muerto tú en mi lugar, pero era algo que debía hacer por mi mismo._

_Se muy bien que te he dejado una gran herida que tardará mucho tiempo en cicatrizar, así como también se que he roto nuestra promesa y te pido perdón por eso también._

_No sólo quiero pedirte perdón por haberme ido sin despedirme si quiera, también quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en que te trate, estabas pasando por un momento difícil y yo no supe estar para ti... Muy a pesar de que tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí._

_Estoy seguro que en este momento incluso me odias y que deserias no haberme conocido nunca... Pero creeme que cuando te hayas consolado (uno siempre termina por consolarse) te alegraras de haberme conocido (1)._

_Aquí termina mi carta... _

_Leo, espero que algún llegues a perdonarme por la decisión que he tomado... Recuerda que tú eres y siempres seras mi gran y mejor amigo... _

_No vallas a olvidarte nunca del camino que debes seguir, por muy doloroso que sea, por muchas espinas que tenga, por muchas personas que dejes atrás... _

_Continúa avanzando, no olvides sonríer no importa que tan doloroso sea el camino que tengas al frente o cuando dolor acaree con el... _

_No vivas por los demás, vive por ti..._

_Con mucho cariño._

_Elliot Nightray._

_-Eres un idiota Elliot- Dijo para si mismo, el oji-violeta con una sonrisa melancolíca y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

**0o0o0o0**

**Danny: Aquí termina la historia, no es muy común que escriba cosas así.**

**Maddy: ¿Estás deprimida?**

**Danny: Si :'(**

**Alex: ¿Porque?**

**Danny: ¿Como no quieres que lo este? si me mataron a Elliot y a Break.**

**Jenny: Danny, una pregunta.**

**Danny: Jenny, una respuesta... Okno, adelante pregunta.**

**Jenny: Si Elliot murió y sólo tuvo chance de decirle sus últimas palabras a Vincent... ¿En que momento escribió una carta?**

**Danny: Bueno *juega con sus dedos* Tal vez, mi guardia no sea tan fiel al manga, pero tengo tiempo quieriendo escribir algo sobre Elliot, y así surguio está triste historia.**

**Alex: Eres buena escribiendo cartas de suicidio.**

**Danny: No es una carta de suicidio.**

**Jenny: Según tú, la escribió y luego murió así que en teoría si lo es.**

**Danny: Bien, bien, como digan... Gracias supongo.**

**Maddy: Si se preguntan que significado tiene el uno "(1)" es una aclaración que se dará más abajo, algo así como en Wikipedia.**

**Alex: Queremos darles las gracias a lOS usuarios que leyeron la historia anterior titulada "Hipo" y salvaron un hada.**

**Danny. Alex. Jenny y Maddy: ¡Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews y salven a un hada. Hasta la próxima y cuidense**_._

_**...**_

_(1): "Y cuando te hayas consolado (uno siempre termina por consolarse) te alegraras de haberme conocido"._ **Frase de el libro**_** "El Principito".**_


End file.
